Water's Edge
by Jollywolfe
Summary: My first fic. Insired by the 7M3 song.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters depicted there in. Nor do I own the rights to 'Water's Edge' the song.

It had been two days since Ranma vanished over the horizon. This in itself was not unusual, as the trip had once more been a free accommodation of Akane Airlines. However there was 'some' concern when he did not return in time for supper. Akane just snorted and stomped off to her room, muttering about _'perverts' _and _'hussies'_. The rest just shrugged and continued the meal.

Now it was worrisome. two whole days with no word at all. He was not with Shampoo or Ukyo. In fact both had been by several times looking for him. Akane just went on about how he was a jerk for running off, Nabiki worried how to make up the financial loss of his absence. Soun cried how the schools would never be joined, and Genma, well Genma played with a tire.

Kasumi giggled a little at the thought. How a grown man could act so childish amused her. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock at the front gate. Placing the tea pot she carried on the table she hurried to open the gate, and found a middle aged man in a suit raising his hand to knock again.

"May I help you?" Kasumi asked with a small smile.

"Is this the Tendou Residence?"

"Why yes, it is."

"And does one Saotome Ranma reside here as well?" The man seemed very intent. Kasumi hoped it wasn't another challenger.

"He does live here, but is not home right now."

"Ah," the man seemed to expect this answer, "well could I speak to your family, please. I'm afraid that this is a matter of some urgency."

"Of course, Kasumi gave a short bow while opening the gate fully. "Please come in Mr. ..."

"Nessan. Detective Nessan actually." Nessan pulled his badge out of his jacket pocket for a moment.

"Oh my! Of course detective, Come right in. I'll gather the family." Kasumi led him into the dining room, and then quickly rushed to gather the others.

Soon the entire Tendou clan, plus Genma, had gathered around the table while Kasumi quietly poured some tea.

"So Detective, how may we help you?" inquired Soun.

" I have some very sad news I'm afraid. The body of a young redheaded girl was found on the edge of a drainage canal yesterday. We have since identified her as one Ranko Tendou, a well known alias of the young Mr. Saotome." The entire family was frozen, tea cups in hand. The liquid already in their mouths turning cold. "The cause of death was determined to be a broken neck, probably from an uncontrolled impact at high velocity. This would normally be discredited as Mr. Saotome was well known a an extraordinary martial artist. However there are numerous bruises and lacerations indicating that he may have been unconscious during the impact" This was all delivered with a cold, almost disinterested tone. The group swallowed, almost as one, and reached for more tea to sooth suddenly dry mouths. Nessan continued on as though unaware of the effect of his words. His tea sat untouched in front of him. "In accordance with certain instructions left with my department, I am here to make a series of announcements." He stood up suddenly, and pulled a large sheaf of papers from inside his jacket. "Genma Saotome, you are hereby under arrest for a rather long list of things, up to and including child abuse and neglect. You have the right to rem..." His rights remained unfinished as Genma leapt from the table, only to fall face first into the floor. Detective Nessan walked around the table to casually kick him over onto his back. All present saw the small red dart sticking from Genma's shoulder. Nessan set the papers he was holding on the table, revealing the dart pistol underneath. "Apparently Mr. Saotome wishes to deny his rights. Very well. Lets move on, shall we?" No one moved as the detective resumed his seat. Next we have Soun Tendou. You are under arrest for neglect, child endangerment, and a number of petty thefts from across the country a little over twenty years ago. You have the..." Soun's rights were drowned out by the sound of his crying. "Nabiki Tendou you are under arrest for Extortion, blackmail, illegal gambling, and child pornography." Nabiki spluttered and tried to protest, but Nessan just waved her off. "Please Ms Tendou, don't bother. The only reason you haven't been picked up before now was because of the deal our department had with Mr. Saotome. You see for as long as he lived here we would ignore the happenings of certain people. In exchange Ranma assisted us in capturing some rather violent criminals. Gang leaders, murderers, rapists. That sort of thing. Now, however, he no longer lives here. Or anywhere for that matter. So it actually brings me a bit of pleasure to do this next part. Akane Tendou, you are under arrest for the murder of Ranma Saotome." Akane tried to get up, only to slump back into her spot. She stared down at her hands, trying to control the trembling. No one else seemed capable of moving at all. "You may notice a certain weakness in your limbs," Nessan calmly stated. "It was deemed appropriate to administer a drug to you to ensure your cooperation." He gestured to the still untouched cup of tea in front of him. "You may also be interested to know that Nodaka Saotome has been picked up on child abandonment, and three illegal Chinese immigrants are being deported as we speak. Their government was not happy to hear of their repeated assaults on a foreign citizen. Mr. Hibiki will also be picked up next time he comes to town for numerous counts of destruction of both public and private property, as well as attempted murder." As he spoke a line of uniformed officers walked into the room and began to cuff the family. When they finished they carried them back out one at a time. "I think that covers everything," Nessan said as he rose to his feet and prepared to leave.

"Detective!" He turned back around.

"Yes Ms Tendou?"

"What about me? Aren't you going to arrest me as well?"

"Why would I do that Ms Tendou? You haven't done a thing." With those final words the detective walked out, leaving Kasumi alone in the empty house.

_don't go down to the water's edge_

_you said to me_

_I didn't do it_

_but I saw who did you see_

_don't go down to the water's edge_

_they did it once _

_and they can do it again_

_I swear, I swear_

_I swear, I swear_

_I didn't do a thing_

_I should have done something_


End file.
